


Sparkles and Fluster

by codenamezinc



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kinda, NSFW, Porn with some plot, i think, if you squint at it really hard, mockingnerd, simmorse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamezinc/pseuds/codenamezinc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jemma looked up from her work table and found she was unable to comprehend words. Form words. She probably couldn’t comprehend them either. What with Bobbi standing in front of her, wearing the most magnificent sparkly dress Jemma had ever seen."</p>
<p>In which Bobbi wears an amazing sparkly dress, Jemma is flustered beyond words, and events requiring a mature rating happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkles and Fluster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jissa/gifts).



> This story is for tsarinajissa. It never would have happened without our epic flailing over the amazingness that is Bobbi/Jemma. She even drew some fanart for the story because she is just that awesome. Check it out at http://tsarinajissa.tumblr.com/post/102093992496/behold-jemma-simmons-staring-in-open-mouthed
> 
> Also, this is my first foray into smutty fic; I'm very happy with how it turned out!!

“Hey, Jemma. Do you have the tech for the op ready?”

 “Just a-“ Jemma looked up from her work table and found she was unable to comprehend words. Form words. She probably couldn’t comprehend them either. What with Bobbi standing in front of her, wearing the most magnificent sparkly dress Jemma had ever seen. And don’t even get her started on the plunging neckline. Plus, Jemma was fairly certain that the lighting in the lab plus the sparkles on the dress was making Bobbi’s cleavage sparkle. Jemma was well and truly done for.  Was it completely vulgar of her to lick her lips? Because she was fairly certain that some things were beyond her conscious control at this point. 

 “W-well, I was just… Umm…” _Keep it together, Jemma!_

 “Everything OK?” Bobbi asked. She was grinning like she knew something Jemma didn’t. It was driving Jemma _slightly_ mad. Just slightly, though. Which was still better than fully. 

 “Yes. Every- we’re fine. Just fine.” Jemma somehow forced herself to give Bobbi a small smile. 

 “You’re sure?” Bobbi’s expression was growing more amused. Jemma’s face felt like it was on fire. “Cause I could totally understand you not being fine.” 

 “Why wouldn’t I be fine?” Oh, thank goodness that was actually a complete, comprehensible sentence. 

 “Probably because I’m standing in front of you in this _amazing_ dress that is doing wonderful things to my cleavage. Y’know. Just a guess.” Bobbi shrugged like this was not a big deal at all, even though it most definitely was. 

 “That’s- that’ not.” _Dammit, Jemma! Complete sentences._

 Bobbi was grinning and Jemma was flustered and the damn sparkly cleavage was too damn distracting.  

 That was it. Jemma needed to distract herself. She started rearranging slides. That would do it. 

 “Well-“ 

 Jemma’s head snapped up to find Bobbi not even a foot from her face, leaning over the lab table, fiddling with the capsules she needed for the mission. Of course, everything was still sparkling. Rearranging the slides wasn’t helping. Jemma was completely and utterly done for. 

 “This is what I need, right?” 

  _Don’t make eye contact. If you don’t look at her, you can still save some of your dignity._ Jemma looked down. Which meant she was now staring down the aforementioned magnificent cleavage. Jemma swallowed hard. “Yes. Yes, that’s it.”

 “Jemma?” Bobbi’s voice was softer, concerned. “I’m sorry. Sometimes I come on too strong.” 

 “No, no, it’s fine.” Jemma was still looking down. She decided not to mention that she might never be “fine” ever again. 

 Bobbi chuckled. “Looking up helps.” 

 “I’m pretty sure I can’t make eye contact right now.”

 Jemma felt a soft thunk against her forehead as Bobbi rested her forehead on Jemma’s. “Then close your eyes so I can kiss you.” 

 Jemma closed her eyes and angled her head up. Bobbi’s lips were soft and her hand tangled in Jemma’s hair. Jemma’s hands found Bobbi’s waist and Bobbi placed her other hand on Jemma’s lower back. Bobbi gently nudged Jemma’s lips open with her tongue and Jemma quickly discovered that Bobbi’s tongue could do some pretty amazing things. 

 Bobbi pulled Jemma close and Jemma realized that she did not want this to stop at just kissing. She slowly slid her hand up Bobbi’s dress and cupped Bobbi’s breast. Bobbi sighed and leaned into Jemma’s hand, which led Jemma to a sudden moment of boldness that involved sliding her hand under the dress’s fabric. No bra. Bobbi was not wearing a bra. And then Jemma pinched Bobbi’s nipple and Bobbi moaned into Jemma’s mouth and it was amazingly sexy. Absolutely worth all the awful fluster earlier. 

 “Hang on, hang on.” Bobbi pulled back a bit. 

 “Wha-“ Jemma couldn’t believe how breathless she sounded. And then Bobbi pushed the dress straps off her shoulders, the dress fell around her waist, and Jemma _really_ couldn’t breathe. “Better?” 

 Jemma could only nod and stare. Bobbi leaned in and Jemma met her lips. Bobbi’s hands went to Jemma’s hips and gently tugged until they both fell onto Jemma’s desk chair and Jemma was sitting on Bobbi’s lap. Bobbi ran her hands up and down Jemma’s thighs and Jemma was suddenly much more turned on than she had been earlier. They kept kissing while Jemma’s hands made their way back up to Bobbi’s breasts and Bobbi’s hands grabbed Jemma’s ass. 

 “Bobbi?” 

 “Mmmm…”

 “You should really consider wearing sparkly dresses more often.”

 Bobbi smiled. “I will definitely keep that in mind.”

 “Good.” Jemma ducked her head and kissed Bobbi’s throat, down to her breasts where her tongue darted out to lick at the skin. Jemma continued licking and sucking as Bobbi’s hand fiddled with the button on Jemma’s pants. “Can I?”

 Jemma did not even have to think about the answer to that. “Yes!” 

 Bobbi undid the button and zipper and slid her hand into Jemma’s panties. Jemma made a slightly embarrassing groan-like noise as Bobbi’s finger found her clit. 

 “Oh my god, yes.” This. This was heavenly. Jemma was extremely thankful that Bobbi had pushed past all of the fluster and kissed her or she would still be a sexually frustrated mess and Bobbi’s hand would not be in her pants. And that situation was far was too tragic to contemplate.

 Jemma’s head fell back and Bobbi kissed Jemma’s throat as she slid a finger into Jemma. Jemma was fairly certain that if Bobbi’s other arm wasn’t wrapped around her waist, she would fall off Bobbi’s lap. She really couldn’t be expected to concentrate on such trivial things like staying on a chair when Bobbi was was making her feel so amaz-

  Jemma gasped when Bobbi added a second finger and pressed down on her clit. She ground against Bobbi’s hand which made Bobbi growl and bite Jemma’s neck as her fingers sped up. And then Bobbi was whispering in Jemma’s ear, telling her how beautiful she was and how she couldn’t wait to see Jemma come. Jemma could feel her orgasm building up. Bobbi nipped at Jemma’s neck again and Jemma thrust into her hand. Bobbi thrust back and all of a sudden Jemma was clenching around Bobbi’s fingers and Bobbi was kissing her and everything was exploding inside her. 

 Jemma opened her eyes. She hadn’t even realized she had closed them. Bobbi was smiling and rubbing her back. “Hey.”

 “Hi.” Jemma knew her grin was completely goofy and she didn’t care. Bobbi gently kissed her on the lips as the intercom crackled on. 

 “Agent Morse to the hangar bay.” It was May. Of course. Bobbi did have a mission. 

 Bobbi cursed and disentangled herself from Jemma, while pulling up her dress. Jemma buttoned up her pants and watched as Bobbi hurriedly gathered the tech.

 “So, when you get back…” Jemma could think of a million things she wanted to do with Bobbi and was at a complete loss for words to tell her with. Again. 

 “More of this?”

 Jemma nodded and Bobbi’s smile was huge. And then Bobbi leaned down and gave Jemma an absolutely filthy kiss. 

 Jemma couldn’t wait for this mission to be over.  

 --

 Bobbi slid into the quinjet cockpit next to May. May quirked an eyebrow when she saw what Bobbi was wearing. “You know you didn’t have to put the dress on until _after_ we got there.”

 Bobbi smiled. “Oh, I know.” 

 


End file.
